


Milk Carton

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, High School, KageYachi Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kageyachi - Freeform, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Love Confessions, Realization, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: A KageYachi au wherein Kageyama Tobio realized his feelings for Yachi Hitoka.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, kageyachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Milk Carton

It was a simple day in Karasuno. Everyone had their own business. Students attended classes, did their school work, and even participated in club activities. Of course, the most favorite time of the day comes - lunch break.    
  
Yachi was walking from the cafeteria. Her peripheral view allowed her to see a black haired boy nearby kicking a vending machine.    
  
“Kageyama-kun!” she yelled as she recognized the boy.    
  
Running toward him with a curious face, Kageyama felt like he needed to explain why he was kicking a vending machine at 12:30 pm.    
  
“Oh, Yachi-san. The machine is broken. My milk was stuck inside. I guess I’ll just go back to class.” Kageyama explained while looking away since she caught him kicking a simple broken vending machine.    
  
“Oh I see. There’s a convenient store outside, do you want to go there?” she asked.    
  
“No, it’s okay. I’ll just pass by the gym now until break ends.”    
  
“Okay then. See you later Kageyama-kun!” Yachi waved goodbye and went in a different direction as Kageyama went to the gym for a little practice.    
  
The bell rang and the black haired boy went back to his classroom and found something on his table that made his eyes widen.    
  
It was a small carton of milk with a small sticky note saying:

  
  
_ “You looked really sad without this, so there you go, Kageyama-kun! --Yachi” _   


  
“Ahh, this girl really amazes me always.” He said unconsciously and some of his classmates turned to him with shock in their faces.  _  
_ _  
_ _ Wait-- what?  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ What did I just say? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Wha---- did I seriously say that she amazes me? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Ahhh. I guess that’s it.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Classes went on and Kageyama was still thinking about what happened earlier. It was just a little gesture he thought but why does his heart made so much  _ parkour _ inside of him?   
  
_ I think I really do like her.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Staring at the window, he sighed. It was that time when Kageyama realized he liked Yachi.    
  
Volleyball practices were still ongoing since the team will go to the nationals. But as the time went by, it was getting difficult for Kageyama to hide his feelings for the blonde girl.    
  
Whenever Yachi hands a towel, a water bottle or anything that involves interaction with her, Kageyama blushes. He's just trying to hide it. A clueless Yachi always asks what's wrong and tries to look at Kageyama's face, little did she know, Kageyama's heart is already racing a marathon.

There was also a time when Kageyama was the one to serve, he would always glance at Yachi to know her reactions. He did not know it by himself but he’s been doing this a lot that the other members noticed it already.   
  
“Hey, Kageyama, do you like Yachi-san?”   
  
Kageyama’s ears immediately turned red when he heard that random question coming from a grey haired guy.    
  
“Don’t worry. I will not tell her. I just noticed you glancing at her every once in a while. We don’t have practice this Saturday, why not you ask her out?” Sugawara said tapping Kageyama’s shoulders.   
  
Kageyama went speechless. To be honest, Kageyama just didn’t know why he kept doing it. Maybe he was trying to impress her with her serves, sets, receives and his spikes.    
  
On the other hand, Yachi was always asked by her classmates if she likes someone and she would always panic and say she doesn't like anyone. But recently, everytime she denies, she will be unable to focus on her school work sooner or later.    
  
_ Why? Why are you always on my mind? _

She thought as Kageyama's face always randomly pops up in her mind.    
  
"Stupid mind, don't disturb me, I am trying to do my schoolworks"

"But… why do I always see your face whenever they ask me that? Why do I always think about you?" Yachi sighed and as if on cue, her phone lit up. 

_ "Are you free on saturday?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Yachi didn't know what to respond so she got another message from the tall guy. 

_ "My sister gave me two movie tickets, so.. are you free on saturday?" _

Yachi took a deep breath and typed, "yes, sure!", closed her eyes for a sec then screamed because she pressed send.    
  
"I--I sent it... So Yachi, what outfit should we wear on saturday huh?" Asking herself in front of the mirror. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama lied. He bought the tickets. He's smiling while repeatedly reading Yachi's reply.   
  
Saturday came. They say simplicity is beauty so Yachi wore a simple blue dress that matched Kageyama’s eye colors. As if his world stopped, Kageyama didn’t know what to say to the blonde girl.    
  
While watching the movie, Kageyama couldn’t help it so he softly held Yachi’s hands while not taking his eyes on the big screen. Yachi was surprised by the boy’s actions yet it made her smile. Later on she rested her head on the boy’s shoulder. Kageyama looked at her head and proceeded to lean his head on it too while squeezing Yachi’s hand.    
  
“Yachi-san” Kageyama softly called her name.    
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I like you. No, I really really like you. I like you very much.”    
  
Kageyama finally said it. After a long time, he finally said it.    
  
“Don’t worry, Yachi-san.. I will not force any---”   
  
“I like you  _ too, _ Milk boy. I like you very much,  _ too _ .” Yachi said, emphasizing the words ‘too’. Giggling as she _booped_ Kageyama's nose.   
  
Kageyama didn’t know what to respond so he intertwined his hands on hers, gave her a sweet forehead kiss, and enjoyed the movie.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, I posted this on my twitter account too. I added some parts and edited some of it. Yey, self you made it a fic, finally.


End file.
